


Fear in the Fluff of Feathers

by Zairafuana



Series: Changes of Fate [4]
Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vorador finds evidence that has him fearing for Janos' health and tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear in the Fluff of Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> (disclaimer: I don't own LoK or the characters)

Now that their dance was over, Vorador silently followed Janos through the frozen halls of the aerie. He had to admit that the trip had exhausted him and dancing had not helped. Though, his exhaustion was hard to focus on when Janos’ wings were in front of him. Being so close, he could see that a great deal of the feathers were unkempt and down stuck out at weird angles.

He frowned; this was a sign of not caring in an Ancient. To the ancient vampires, their wings were their treasures. The only time he had ever seen Ancients not care for their wings was when they were depressed and lonely. When an Ancient became depressed, they became suicidal.

He gritted his fangs, he refused to let his sire go through that again. He had been driven to the edge when the Ancients were cursed and Vorador hadn’t been there to help him but he would not let him go through it again.

“Here we are.” Janos said softly, opening the door to his room. It had so many books that it looked like a library with a bed, “Make yourself comfortable, I’m sure you wish to leave as soon as you awake.” Vorador nodded in agreement, lying without saying a word. He had new plans to stay until Janos was out of his slump.

He watched Janos yawn softly and sit on the edge of the bed with a stretch of stiff wings. Watching him gave Vorador an idea to ease the loneliness of his sire. Though, it would break his sire’s racial comfort zone.

He walked over and gently sat beside him. He noticed his sire beginning to undo his outer robe and stopped him, gaining a strange look from Janos.

“You seem tired. Please, allow me.” He said flatly, trying to sound neutral to the situation as he gently wrapped his arms around his thin sire. He acted like the wings made it difficult to reach, giving an excuse to his hands gliding over his sire’s chest and stomach; searching for the clasps that kept this particular robe shut. Janos almost never wore it, so Vorador did not have their locations memorized, which he found favorable.

“Vorador, what are you doing?” Janos asked softly in confusion, squirming slightly at the touches.

“Janos, you haven’t been taking care of yourself. I wish to help.” He replied softly, reaching behind his sire and gently grasped the bone of a wing, “Your feathers are a mess.” He tenderly ran his grip along the bone, straightening it out to look at the feathers. He was surprised to hear an almost inaudible gasp of pleasure from Janos. Vorador raised an eyebrow at this, noticing just how sensitive the wings actually were. The feathers were just as soft and silky as he imagined.

“Let me help you, Janos. These feathers must be frightfully hard to reach.”

“N-no, it’s fine. I can care for th-!” Janos was cut off by a gasp escaping him as Vorador experimentally ran his claws between the feathers.

“It’s quite alright, I don’t mind helping. Would not want you to fall while flying; that is never good.” Vorador soothed while he began realigning the feathers, gently pushing the fluffy down back into its rightful place. With each new movement, a new pleased sound seemed to escape Janos.

Vorador continued to work, gently righting the wronged feathers. He occasionally moved his hand along the wings just to pull a sound from the Ancient rather than fixing the feathers. The noises Janos would make were harmonic and becoming slightly addicting. They were very pleasing to hear, and when added to the fact that he felt Janos finally relaxing, Vorador’s spirits rose.

Though, he soon frowned. All of Janos’ feathers had been fixed, leaving Vorador no excuse to keep touching them. This upset him but did not stop him.

He held his sire close, letting him relax against him. As he did so, Vorador gently stroked up along Janos’ spine until he reached the base of his wings. He gently gripped a wing’s base and massaged it, making the wings flap in pleasure and pulling a moan from Janos. Vorador remembered sadly that this was probably the first time in centuries that this had happened for Janos.

“V-vorador, w-what are you d-doing?”

“Nothing, I am simply making sure the bones are strong and healthy. You are so very prone to damaging them.” He pulled the smaller male into his lap, attending to the other wing gently.

Janos moaned softly and shook his head slightly, knowing Vorador was lying. He could not quite figure out what he wanted though. This confused him greatly until Vorador moved Janos’ head to the side, tenderly skimming his fangs over the soft skin. Such an act was very intimate when two vampires were involved, only trusted partners would use their fangs to pleasure one another.

Janos’ eyes widened in shock, he had never expected such tender feelings from his bitter fledgling. They fought so much about humans and Vorador barely visited anymore, he had always thought the green vampire despised him. Finding this to be not true was reassuring, making Janos smile softly.

“Vorador …?” The younger vampire paused at the sound of his name. He could hear the understanding and acceptance in his sire’s voice. The tone made him smile slightly, he held him close as he licked Janos’ throat before gently biting down. As he felt his sharp fangs slip through delicate skin, he heard a pleased moan from Janos.

‘You are not alone, Janos …’ He whispered kindly into his sire’s mind. He was amazed as the suggestive powers of fluffy black feathers.


End file.
